Jorja Scheinberg
“I lived with my mother for only a short time. Even though I she left to fast, she is always surrounding me with her love.” - Her daughter Sarai on her mother and the love her mother left her Georgia "Jorja" Josselin Michaela Sauvage née Scheinberg is the daughter of Rhiannon Scheinberg and Fintan Emain Ablach, and the older sister to Edward and Diana. Jorja married Damian Sauvage and they had six sons together quadruplets Jonathan, Maximilian, Christopher, and Alexander and Joseph and Benjamin (her youngest son she dotted on) and they had one daughter Sarai, and she was the adopted mother to Damian's daughter Rahab. Backstory Early Life Appearance Tattoos # Personality Powers * Inhuman Beauty: The user is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. * Supernatural Blood: Like all Faeries, Sarai emits a delicious aroma that only vampires can smell, making her very attractive to them. Her blood has no identifiable blood type, and also gives vampires the temporary ability to daywalk and to cross into Fae dimensions. However, because her Fae heritage is so diluted, her scent is nowhere near as strong as full Faeries or purer Halflings, like the Bellefleur sisters and the ability to daywalk wears off within mere minutes. * Magic: Due to her Faerie/Demon/Castor heritage she has a very strong connection to nature and like other members of her Fae family, she can use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. ** Light Magic: The user is able perform a legendary form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells feats through light. * Telepathy: User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. ** Mind Reading: The user can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, they sense the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but they can also learn to push farther into subconscious and memories. * Serpenttougne: is the language of serpents (as well as other magical serpent-based creatures, like the Runespoor and Basilisk) and those who can converse with them. Etymology * Georgia is the feminine form of George is from the Greek name Γεωργιος (Georgios) which was derived from the Greek word γεωργος (georgos) meaning "farmer, earthworker", itself derived from the elements γη (ge) "earth" and εργον (ergon) "work". Saint George was a 3rd-century Roman soldier from Palestine who was martyred during the persecutions of emperor Diocletian. Later legends describe his defeat of a dragon, with which he was often depicted in medieval art. * Josselin is the french form of Jocelyn is from a Germanic masculine name, variously written as Gaudelenus, Gautselin, Gauzlin, along with many other spellings. It was derived from the Germanic element''Gaut'', which was from the name of the Germanic tribe the Goths, combined with a Latin diminutive suffix. The Normans brought this name to England in the form Goscelin or Joscelin, and it was common until the 14th century. It was revived in the 20th century primarily as a feminine name, perhaps an adaptation of the surname Jocelyn (a medieval derivative of the given name). In France this is a masculine name only. * Michaela is one of the feminine form of Michael is from the Hebrew name מִיכָאֵל (Mikha'el) meaning "who is like God?". This is a rhetorical question, implying no person is like God. Michael is one of the seven archangels in Hebrew tradition and the only one identified as an archangel in the Bible. In the Book of Daniel in the Old Testament he is named as a protector of Israel. In the Book of Revelation in the New Testament he is portrayed as the leader of heaven's armies in the war against Satan, and is thus considered the patron saint of soldiers in Christianity. * Her married surname is Sauvage is the English nickname meaning "wild, uncouth", derived from a Middle English form of Old French salvage or sauvage meaning "untamed". * Her maiden surname is Scheinberg means "lovely, beautiful mountain" from German schön "fine, beautiful" and berg meaning "mountain". Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scheinberg Family Category:Castors Category:Halflings Category:Demons Category:Faeries Category:Nobility Category:Noblewomen Category:House of Emain Ablach Category:Emain Ablach Court Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Serpenttougnes Category:Light Castors Category:Manon Academy Category:Anemoi Dormitory Category:Notus House Category:Crossbreeds